


昱龙短打车车

by moonlight123



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight123/pseuds/moonlight123
Summary: 就，对菜菜下手了……那颗菜是我心中最a的菜！比较沙雕，见谅！





	昱龙短打车车

――――――――――

“你胡说什么？”  
“商界的事确实你说了算，但是……情场的事，我只一眼，就可以看出来。”  
郑云龙梨涡浅笑，令人移不开眼但是蔡程昱还是逼着自己不去看他。  
“你明明动了情，却要装作很讨厌我这种风月之人。”  
“我就是讨厌。”高傲地挺起胸来，蔡程昱脸上满是不服输的神情。  
“呵呵，你知道吗，爱上一个人之后，最藏不住的……”  
“……”蔡程昱露出疑惑，却又假装自己不在意。  
郑云龙被他逗笑，“就是你的嫉妒。”  
“嫉妒？”蔡程昱愣了。  
“对，你看那些来找我的人的眼神，满是嫉妒。”  
“我、”  
“嗯哼。你敢说没有吗？”郑云龙一把把他推到，倒在他身上。  
“有啊，我确实有啊！我嫉妒的发疯啊！”蔡程昱翻过身把他压在身下，两眼发红，似是要流出泪来。  
“想到那些人碰你，吻你，我就要疯了！为什么我不可以？就因为我是继承人？就因为蔡家自诩高贵清洁，所以我不可以在烟花柳巷快活……不可以和红尘风月有瓜葛。凭什么啊？”蔡程昱红着眼，怒瞪着他。  
郑云龙肩膀被他抓得生疼。  
“我也想，想那些人一样，大摇大摆地进来，可我只能偷偷摸摸地来，因为怕被人看见，失了蔡家的身份！呵，什么狗屁！虚伪的要死，明明家族内部那么肮脏！”  
郑云龙看着他，心疼了一下，伸手扶着他的背，安抚着这个在比他小许多的弟弟。  
“所以，今天，我不在乎了！我不要装了。那一套，太恶心了，我不要装什么世家公子什么高贵端庄，什么满不在乎。我只想干你，干到你哭着求饶！”  
“……”郑云龙没想到他突然这么直白，一下没法接受……  
“啊！嗯……”  
蔡程昱开始在他裸露的锁骨上撕咬。  
那里还残留着昨夜的客人留下的印记。  
蔡程昱知道那是王晰留下的。他发了疯似得去啃咬，意图覆盖掉那些印记，将自己的印记刻上去。  
“菜菜……”  
郑云龙给他弄得疼了，就想推开他，蔡程昱以为郑云龙不接受他，还当他是当年的小孩子，一下恼火了，直接扒开他的衣服，解开自己的裤子……就往他身下捅。  
“嘶，蔡程昱！”郑云龙被他这样一弄，有点慌了，本来只想引诱引诱，逗逗他，让他直面自己的内心，现在出事儿了……  
“郑云龙，我不管今天之后是什么，今天，我只想干你。”  
“……啧，小孩子就是麻烦。”郑云龙叹口气，无奈道。努力放松后穴，让眼前没有任何经验只知道乱来的少年和自己都舒适点……  
算了，当做给这个小娃娃破个处吧。  
“我不是小孩子了！”蔡程昱怒吼，下身用力一挺，换来郑云龙一声娇喘……  
“啊~”  
“好好好，不是，不是，确实是个成年人了，玩意儿还挺大~”郑云龙打趣道，蔡程昱被他调笑得满脸通红，进也不是出也不是。  
郑云龙觉得好笑，起了坏心。  
“不会吗？那哥哥教你啊~”  
“谁说的，你躺好就行了。”  
死鸭子嘴硬，郑云龙憋笑憋得难受。  
“那你继续……”郑云龙一脸任君处置的样子。  
蔡程昱本来还在怒气上，冲昏了头自己想做的事，但是冷静下来……这……  
“哈哈哈哈，菜菜，你果然还是年轻啊……”郑云龙和他分开，翻身坐在他身上，对着他的性器，径直坐了下去……  
“啊！”蔡程昱被这突如其来的快感吓得本能叫出声……  
“噗，你叫什么？搞得好像被干的是你……”郑云龙没好气地道。  
“龙哥……”蔡程昱被他这体位惊到。  
“这次以后，我再也不想见到你。”郑云龙说着开始挪动腰肢，上下摆动着自己的躯体……  
嗯，我明白，再也不会见面了。  
“嗯、啊！啊哈~”郑云龙露出痛苦，又略微愉悦的表情……  
快感袭来，蔡程昱开始觉得郑云龙动的太慢了，忍不住挺起腰肢来迎接郑云龙坐下来的动作。  
一个往下，一个往上，两股力量相撞。  
“啊！蔡程昱、嗯、”郑云龙被这一顶，顶到了深处，整个人坐在蔡程昱身上，夹紧了他粗硬的性器。  
年轻人被这一夹，差点儿没射出来……  
“我来吧。”蔡程昱看郑云龙被顶得浑身发软，一个翻滚，把郑云龙压在身下，就开始抽动下身……  
“啊、嗯，快点……”郑云龙开始闭眼享受，喘息着催促蔡程昱。  
本来还想温柔点，也就放慢了速度，没成想这个人嫌自己慢了！加快速度，往最深处顶，一次又一次……  
“啊！啊、啊~轻点……啊嗯、”郑云龙眼角的泪开始滑落……愉悦，愉快……  
“龙哥，可是你要快点的……别哭啊……”蔡程昱开始明白那些虐待狂的快感了，让他哭，让他求饶，各种快感……也许和此刻自己的心情是一样的……  
“啊~龙哥，我好快乐啊……”蔡程昱说着就是用力一顶。  
“啊！嗯，够了、哈、够了！”郑云龙的敏感点被一直顶，他挺立的柱身开始渗出精液，不多……想来是昨夜发泄得过火了……  
想到这里，蔡程昱就是莫名恼火……  
蔡程昱一股脑地往郑云龙最深处顶，没有任何技术可言。偏偏就是没有任何技术，让郑云龙无所适从，只能在他身下喘息流泪……  
“嗯、不行了、痛，菜菜、痛……呜、唔啊！”  
高潮过后，郑云龙没有感受太多快感，被蔡程昱粗暴地撞击，他感到疼痛……  
“龙哥、我好嫉妒啊……他们，是不是也这样欣赏你？是不是也让你这样求着说不要？”嘴上说着，身体却不停下。  
“啊！够了、够了、”确实是昨夜做得太多，今天他本来就没有性欲要做……奈何少年血气方刚的，说来就来。想着第一次的少年，随便玩玩儿也就泄了……不成想，少年体力很好……  
倒是自己栽了。  
“龙哥，我好难过……他们都抚摸你的肌肤，亲吻你的嘴唇，进入你的身体，我好嫉妒啊……”说着就去吻郑云龙微张着的嘴。  
郑云龙被他毫无技术可言的吻给带着走……  
回吻着他，少年很可怜，没有人疼爱，迷恋的人也是不属于他一个人的人。希望自己能给予他一些抚慰……

长夜漫漫，少年饱满的精力，和美人娇弱的喘息……

看着他纤长的睫毛，微皱的眉头，嫣红微肿的唇，少年起身穿衣。

“龙哥……我爱你啊~”

少年披着月色离开了。  
当蔡家归我，你，也会归我所有。


End file.
